


The Darkest Method

by QueenOfDarkDesire



Series: The Dark [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Dooku, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood As Lube, Captivity, M/M, Mentions of knotting, Past Torture, Torture, Very very dark, Violent Sex, Wound Fucking, omega Anakin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23889205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfDarkDesire/pseuds/QueenOfDarkDesire
Summary: When Dooku can’t get information from Anakin using normal torture, he turns to more horrific methods.
Relationships: Anakin/Dooku
Series: The Dark [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732531
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	The Darkest Method

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very, very, dark fic. Read the tags! You have been warned.

Anakin was chained on his back to a narrow, metal bench. He was gagged and naked. Which was normal when the Sith Lord started his torture for the day. It wasn’t unusual for him to be stripped naked, so that the Alpha had full access to his body. 

Every time he refused Dooku’s ‘generous’ offer to reveal information about the Republic, he was gagged so that his torturous punishment could last all day. Even if he had given in - which he hadn’t - he wouldn’t be able to speak to stop the pain that was inflicted on him. 

As he stared up at Dooku defiantly, the Alpha smiled - a dark, twisted smile that sent a coil of fear and dread through him.

“Since regular methods don’t seem to sway you, I thought I might try something ...  _ different _ ... today.” The Separatist leader said smoothly, ignoring Anakin’s muffled terrorfied protest as he began slowly disrobing at the word ‘different’.

The now naked Alpha stood before him, his cock already hard and erect. He ran his hands along the Omega’s left side, eliciting a strangled cry of pain from his prisoner, when he dug his right forefinger into a particularly deep stab wound. “You think you know what I’m going to do don’t you?” Dooku chuckled, his evil smile widening as another scream filled the air when he twisted and pushed his finger in even deeper. “You truly have  _ no idea _ .”

That was his only ‘warning’. The digit was removed and the Alpha's hands gripped his shoulder and hip, then Anakin’s eyes widened and he  _ howled _ as he felt something  _ a lot bigger  _ than the finger shove slowly and forcefully into his wound. Fresh blood began to trickle down his side and his body tensed and spasmed against the foriegn intrusion. Before he had time to properly register what was happening, the Alpha pulled almost all the way out ... and pushed back in just as slow as the first time. 

“I did warn you,” Dooku was grinning, listening to the Jedi’s agonised screams as he ‘bottomed out’ inside the wound for the second time. “I told you last night, that you wouldn’t like what happened if you refused again.” He pulled out again, relishing in the pain he was causing. “I am curious though...” The Alpha said with a moan, cocking his head as he thrust back inside again - ringing another howl from Anakin. “... How much damage do you think this would cause if I knotted you like this?”

No! Tears streamed down his face as Anakin shook his head desperately and vigorously as he screamed. He couldn’t be serious! 

Laughing at the Omega’s reaction, Dooku shook his head. “No, that would probably kill you.” He said, pulling back again. “And I can’t have that...” He paused, groaning loudly as he shoved forward again. The sound of his victim’s shrill scream was like heaven, encouraging him to make the next few thrusts just a little harder and faster. “... Not yet at least.” 

Anakin’s body shook from shock, his breath coming in ragged gasping sobs in between his screams. Instead of ‘stretching’ him, the wound ripped open a little more with every thrust. The pain was  _ unbearable _ ; deep, blinding, terrible and just ...  _ wrong _ . He hadn’t even known such a thing was possible.

When he felt his pleasure growing, Dooku gave one last  _ hard _ thrust - delighting in the scream that followed - and pulled all the way out. Blood instantly began flowing freely from the stab wound. Frowning, the Sith Lord sighed. If Skywalker lost too much blood, the shock could kill him - which would not do. Closing his eyes, Dooku focused on the gaping wound in the Omega’s side and used the force to heal him. When he was ‘done’ the wound was still deep and painful, but the bleeding had stopped. Still shaking and sobbing around the gag, Anakin barely noticed the healing he had received. 

As the Alpha stared at the blood that coated his cock, he grinned maliciously. “I’m not done with you just yet,” Dooku said as he moved to stand behind his tortured prisoner. He rubbed a hand over his cock, smearing the dark red blood along his entire length. Then he leaned forward, positioning himself at the Omega’s supravaginal entrance. “Your own blood will be the only lube you get.” 

Like before, that was his only warning. Dooku’s hands gripped his hips and Anakin screamed as he forced his thick, hard shaft inside him with one,  _ agonising _ thrust. He wasn’t given any time to adjust. The Alpha instantly pulled back, setting a brutally fast pace as he slammed back into him again and again and again and again. Each rough, violent thrust was more painful than the last. Blood ran down his thighs as his muscles tore. 

“You feel amazing,” Dooku gasped, groaning with pleasure as he increased the speed of his thrusts as he felt himself reaching his climax. He tightened his fingers around the Knight’s hips, pulling his chained body down with each thrust - driving his cock deeper inside him and making his captive howl each time he drove himself back inside the tight heat of his entrance.

Anakin’s body was limp from pain and shock. He couldn’t muster the strength to struggle anymore. All he could do was lie there on the cold, metal bench and wait for it to end.

He was close now. So close. Potent, indescribable pleasure coursed through him and Dooku moaned loudly with each inward strike. With one last  _ shockingly _ powerful thrust, the Alpha came with a deafening cry - drowning out Anakin’s hoarse shriek of agony. The Sith Lord smiled as he panted and cast his eyes over the Omega’s naked, bloodied body. Taking in all of the cuts and gashes he had inflicted. Some of them had only been shallow, designed to cause pain over actual damage. But there were several that were more ... promising. “I wonder how many of your wounds I could fit into.” He murmured, grinning with delight at the fear and distress that filled the blue eyes beneath him. 

Tears streamed down his face as Anakin shook his head, his pleas indecipherable and mangled by the gag. He couldn’t go through  _ that _ again!

“Oh I think a few of them might be big enough...” Reaching over to one of the slightly deeper cuts that criss crossed the Jedi’s body, the Alpha dug a finger into the wound and twisted it inside. He laughed as Anakin cried out in pain, before removing his finger. 

“I do hope you’ve learned something from today,” The Alpha said as he pulled out of the Omega’s entrance and began to re-dress himself. When he turned to leave, Dooku paused at the cell door. "If you refuse again tomorrow, I will satisfy my curiosity and knot one of your wounds." He said with promise, "After all, you're no use to me alive if you won't give me what I want."

The cell door slid closed in his wake and Anakin was left to suffer alone in the darkness. He lay chained to the bench, broken and bleeding as he cried. His only hope was that he would be rescued before his captor returned.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is what happens when I 'drunk-write'. I honestly don't know where this came from.   
> Please read and review. Let me know what you think.


End file.
